


Private Performance

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [62]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Future Fic, M/M, New York City, Sub Blaine, Whipping, mention of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: After Kurt finds a newspaper clipping among Blaine's belongings, praising him for his performance in Hedwig, Kurt decides to do something to keep his little pet grounded.





	Private Performance

“ _I've got a sweet tooth_

 _For licorice drops and jelly roll …_ ”

 _Swack_!

“Mmph!” Blaine grunts between lips bitten tight, fighting to keep his reaction hidden, to continue with the flow of the song, especially considering he can’t stop between lyrics.

He’s the one singing.

“ _Hey S-sugar D-daddy_ … mmph!”

“Keep it up, pet. Keep it up. No dropping words or that will be twelve more lashes with the belt.”

“ _Hansel needs some sugar in his bowl_ …”

 _Swack_!

“Ah! _I'll lay out fine china on the linen_

 _And polish up the chrome_ …”

Kurt snaps his belt and whips Blaine again, over a welt on his buttock that’s three swats away from splitting. And even though Blaine hops to the right out of rhythm, perched on the balls of his feet by the rope pulling his wrists above his head, he doesn’t miss a beat.

“ _If you've got some sugar for me_

 _S-sugar D-daddy bring it home_ …”

Kurt would normally grab Blaine’s hips, right over that angry red stripe, and put him back in place, but for the purposes of this particular scene, dancing is allowed.

It’s even encouraged.

Kurt hadn’t explained this session to Blaine before they’d gotten started. It was spontaneous, prompted on the fly by a newspaper clipping Kurt found among Blaine’s sheet music – a gushing review of Blaine’s opening night performance as Hedwig. Blaine didn’t clip it for himself. It was gifted to him by the producer. (A Post-It fixed to the top corner told Kurt so.) Kurt wasn’t angry at Blaine for having it. He doesn’t begrudge Blaine trophies of his success. In fact, Kurt has plans for the two of them to sit down and scrapbook this milestone in his life – one of many.

Blaine is a humble man. He doesn’t suffer the sin of pride as extensively as other actors and performers that Kurt has met. But Blaine does tend to get overwhelmed by attention – negative and positive. There will be more reviews, people who will call him a rising star, the next _it_ boy, _a multi-faceted and charismatic talent the likes of which Broadway rarely sees_ (direct quote). They’ll lavish praise on him, and that praise will go to his head.

It won’t inflate it. It’ll fill with him anxiety, the need to keep up, the desire to please …

… the fear of failing.

This scene is meant to ground Blaine, remind him what’s important. No matter what people outside their circle say, whether they call him a star or a flop, the most important things he has are the things he called his own _before_ he became a star.

His talent, his family, and his Master’s love.

And the success he’s already achieved? No one can ever take that away from him.

“People travel from all over to see you perform, pet,” Kurt says over Blaine’s singing and the crack of his leather belt. “They pay hundreds of dollars simply to sit within ten feet of you, for the honor of possibly getting kissed by you. But at the end of the day, you come home to _me_. I get your hands, your body, and your pretty little mouth.” Kurt smacks Blaine on the rump so hard he practically leaps into the air. Kurt watches him land nimbly while managing to keep his eyes lowered and his voice perfectly on pitch. Kurt grins. _A multi-faceted talent indeed._ “And you dance for _me_ whenever I want.”


End file.
